A sensitive high resolution electrophoresis developed in our lab was used for the determination of serum lipoproteins in patients with atherosclerotic cardiovascular disease (ACD). These studies established a strong relation between ACD and the presence of abnormal extra lipoproteins in serum of these patients (1). An abnormal lipoprotein named LP(2) determined chemically, which is found in high frequency in the serum of patients with ACD, was identified in the slow-prebeta lipoprotein determined by electrophoresis. It was further determined that both of these lipoproteins decreased after treatment of patients with drugs (2). These studies augment the clinical significance of abnormal lipoproteins as markers to detect and monitor patients with ACD.